Jealousy
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: After an argument, Quinn and Talon go their seperate ways. While she finds someone new, Talon tries to convince her he isn't what he seems. Is Talon right or is he just jealous?
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy**

Chapter One

* * *

Sitting in a torn, burgundy couch in an abandoned storage room was Quinn and beside her Talon— her boyfriend. The dusty room overflowed with crates of old books, leaving only a small walkway from the old armchair to the door. It was a dark room with its only light source being two windows covered by broken curtain shades. The room was a total dump— but meeting here was a part of their deal.

A deal that the two both agreed on.

The assassin had his feet kicked up on some old crates with his arm around Quinn while he napped. Talon had an increase in his scheduled time on Summoner's Rift so he understandably tired. Quinn's fingers picked at holes on the chair's armrest and read quietly. Although, she was just staring at the words more than actually reading what they said. It was usually quiet during their time together, but the scout didn't really mind. Quinn glanced up at him when she heard a small snore escape him. Closing the book, Quinn turned her body towards Talon, making him stir slightly in his slumber.

The assassin and scout both agreed that if they were to continue to see each other, they would have to meet in only this abandoned room at the same time everyday. Talon was the one who set these rules— and it was completely understandable to him at least. He knew that if they were seen together they would be ridiculed. He had to remind her only once.

Neither of them could remember on who initiated this odd relationship, but they both knew they belonged to the other. Yet, Quinn couldn't help but question her assassin's secrecy. She had to get some answers.

"Talon?" Quinn whispered, shaking his leg. She saw his dark eyes slowly open and stare at the ceiling.

"What is it?" His voice was tired yet still harsh as always.

"I don't think I asked how your day was." She lied— Quinn never asked. She thought maybe if she eased into the conversation, Talon would hopefully answer her truthfully. The assassin turned slightly, obviously baffled with the girl's sudden interest.

"I woke up, killed a few idiots on the Rift, and now I'm here with you." Talon answered, closing his eyes again. Quinn frowned slightly— he had never been the talkative type.

"Well, do you want to know about my day?" She asked. Quinn put her legs over the assassin's lap, jolting him awake. She thought that being a little playful would peek his interest. His dark eyes only narrowed at her— he was more irritated than curious.

"I suppose." He sighed, giving his scout his full attention. The assassin scratched the back of his neck as he waited for her to speak. Quinn had to admit that she was grateful he was comfortable enough around her to leave his hood down.

"Oh, well, Valor and I sat in the garden for a while before I came here. I told him to go off and hunt so..." Quinn began to feel uneasy when her question formed on her lips, "Talon… I hate keeping this, us, from him. Don't you think it's time we go public?"

"I told you why we can't let anyone know about our relationship." He said dourly, taking his arm back from around Quinn.

"Talon, it has been over two months, surely someone must have caught on to us sneaking off at around the same time."

"That's not my point."

"We don't even leave this room." The scout continued, distancing herself from Talon on the cramped armchair. She couldn't stop herself from speaking, her words were just pouring out of her. She rubbed her temples as she halfheartedly chuckled, "Hell, we don't even talk to each other outside of this room!"

"You know why we—"

"You're embarrassed of me, aren't you?" Quinn said, her golden eyes narrowing at him. Talon turned his head, only furthering her suspicions. The scout sighed, "I understand now. Dating me would certainly dampen the cold-blooded motif you have around here. I see that that title means more to you than this relationship." Quinn got to her feet, using the crates to hop towards the door. Her fingers wrapped around the handle, "I'm leaving. Don't expect me to be here tomorrow."

The scout whiped open the door, not even glancing at Talon, and she slammed it shut. She stood there, listening. If Talon didn't chase after her, she knew that her suppositions would be confirmed. Quinn felt a dry feeling itch her throat when there was only silence behind the door. Shaking her head, she left.

 _How could I be so naïve? How could I possibly think that Noxian would change himself for me? For me?! I'm his sworn enemy…_ The dry feeling in her throat began to burn as she hurried away from the door— she was furious. She glared down at her boots while she stomped down the hallway. _He was probably using my feelings to get some type of information out of me. What a rat._

Suddenly, Quinn bumped into something, causing her to fall over. Still filled with her rage, she looked upwards. Her face softened when she recognized the ruggedly handsome hero of Piltover, Jayce. He lent his hand out to her, his admirable strength bring her up from the carpet. His hand lingered slightly around hers.

"Is something wrong?" Jayce asked, "You look as if something is bothering you. I could always lend an ear to a fellow hero."

"Uh…" She glanced back at the door behind her, "It's nothing really."

"No, there is something you're not telling me. If it was nothing, you wouldn't have that scowl on your beautiful face." He smiled. Quinn giggled, covering her blushing face. "I was just on my way over Gragas' tavern to grab some drinks. You could come along if you like."

"Sure, I have nowhere to be." The scout smiled as she walked beside the Hero of Tomorrow.

* * *

 _Notes: This story is for C. Geng, my friend and fellow writer. (I wrote it just for him and not because he beat me in a 1v1) Go check him out :^)_

 _See you next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

 _One Week Later_

Quinn smiled widely while she looked in her mirror and brushed her hair back with her fingers. Taking a deep breath, the scout glanced at her makeup before hopping to her feet, poking at her cheekbones and the corners of her lips. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a dark navy cardigan, noticing Valor sleeping on her bed when she shut the door. Quinn walked over, sat on the soft mattress, and pulled the eagle into her lap.

"Jayce asked me to go to town with him to go eat a nice meal. To be honest, I'm a bit nervous, Val." She admitted to him when he blinked awake. The eagle put his head into her hands, asking to be pet. Quinn giggled and stroked dark his feathers, "I didn't think I would like Jayce as much as I do. The more I think about it, we do have a a lot in common."

Valor sleepily groaned.

"Well, we are heroes of our countries. He and I both like to read." She smiled, "He's also a gentleman, too. Jayce is no dirty, rotten Noxian assassin." The scout growled, unknowing patting her partner roughly. Valor nipped her finger to get her to stop, "Oh, sorry, Val. I was just getting lost in my thoughts."

The clock on her dresser struck five o'clock. Gasping, Quinn let Valor crawl back onto the sheets before sprinting towards the door. She looked back at him as she hastily put her arms in her cardigan sleeves.

"You get some rest, Val. I'll be back in a few hours." The scout waved at him before swinging the door open. To her surprise, the Hero of Tomorrow was standing just outside, his hand lifted as if he was going to knock.

"You're ready, I see." Jayce gave the girl his famous dashing smile. He raised his arm up for Quinn to grasp. The scout wrapped her arm around his, feeling his strong muscles underneath his sleeve. She couldn't help but blush slightly. "Shall we head off, my lady?"

"Yes." Quinn nodded, walking beside Jayce as they made their way towards the front exit.

"Have you ever been to Stormguard?" He asked.

"I've only visited it only when I need parchment and ink. I don't think I've ever stayed to look around." She replied while looked around the halls, noticing a few jealous eyes from the female champions. The scout glanced up at Jayce. He is most handsome eligible bachelor in all of Runeterra— and she was wrapped around his arm— what woman wouldn't be jealous? Quinn remembered almost turning the man down for another date but that rugged smile of his was hard to say no to.

"You'll love it, Quinn. I heard it used to be a dead town before the League of Legends starting bringing in crowds. Not to mention the short walk there gorgeous." Jayce chuckled while they reached the front entrance. He he pulled it open, letting the young lady step out first.

* * *

"Talon!" Katarina shouted while she banged on his door. She growled when there was yet again no response— the redhead had been trying for several minutes for her brother to open the door. "Let me in! Don't make me kick it down!"

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." The assassin growled when he opened the door.

"It's five in the evening." Katarina said as she forced herself into his room. She looked him over while he closed the door behind her. Her brother had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess— it was obvious he was trying to sleep but was just tossing and turning instead. "You look like Hell."

"I've had a couple restless nights." Talon sighed, "What do you want, Kat?"

"I need you to run over to Stormguard and pick me up a sharpening stone for my weapons."

"Why can't you go?" He growled, walking back over to his bed and sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"I have a match in a few minutes and won't be back in time. The blacksmithing shop closes in less than an hour." The redhead reached into her back pocket, pulling out a black leather bag. Katarina shook it, listening to the gold click against each other. She tossed her heavy coin purse at him. "I just need one stone. You can use the leftover gold for whatever you want."

"Fine, I'll go. Now get out." Talon said as he motioned her towards the door.

"Wow, I never noticed how lively this place is!" Quinn grinned as she looked around at the busy towns people everywhere. She could hear a clamor of voices as they approached the town's square. The scout wasn't surprised that it was this packed at this time in the evening.

"The restaurant is just across from us." Jayce said as he pointed, leading the way. Quinn held tightly onto his sleeve as they entered the large crowd. She could hear murmurs— _the League of Legends, Jayce, and Quinn._

"Look it's the Hero of Tomorrow, Jayce!" Someone in the crowed shouted and the once lively crowd was now still. All eyes were on them. The scout glanced up at Jayce, who was waving to the townsfolk.

"Hello, everyone." The Hero of Tomorrow greeted them. A trio of young ladies pushed themselves through the crowd, standing in front of the hero with wide, gleaming eyes.

"Jayce, can we get a picture with you?!" One girl asked, holding up a camera.

"Of course." He laughed grabbing the camera, "Quinn, take a picture of us."

"Uh, sure?" The scout looked down at the odd contraption she'd never seen before in her hands. This was definitely an invention from Piltover. She held the camera up awkwardly to the three girls and Jayce, seeing them in the tiny screen on it. The Hero of Tomorrow brought his arms around two of them, bringing them close.

"Press the big button on the top." The third girl said, who was standing in front of Jayce. Quinn gave a nod and aimed the camera. She watched her date lean down and press his lips to the girl's cheek. Shocked, the scout accidently moved the camera while she captured the photo, making it blurry. The three girls rushed over and took the camera from Quinn. They all grimaced down at it and before they could say anything Jayce walked on, grabbing the scout's hand.

"Have a good day ladies." The Hero of Tomorrow smiled.

* * *

Talon blended easily with the rambunctious crowd, weaving in between people without a problem. He could see the blacksmithing shop just a few yards from him. A large man covered in soot and sweat stepped outside, wiping his forehead. The blacksmith scratched his thick, dark beard while he looked up at the sky. The assassin then watched with a frown as the blacksmith shut the door to his shop.

 _Katarina will just to get her stone tomorrow._ Talon thought as he reached into his pocket and felt the heavy bag of gold. His eyes noticed the people around gathering near the large fountain centered in the middle of the two square. He heard a couple of high pitched squeals, making him cringe slightly. His eyes widened when he saw two familiar people emerge from the crowd, Jayce and Quinn. The assassin felt and odd burning feeling overcome him when he saw the other man's hand wrapped around Quinn's. He watched them escape the townsfolk and walk into a restaurant. Talon felt his feet move on their own. _What am I doing?_ He thought as he followed them inside.

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

 _See you next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Right here, heroes." A waiter with a curled mustache said, leading Quinn and Jayce to an empty table through the somewhat busy restaurant. The Hero of Tomorrow pulled the chair out for the girl, pushing it back when she sat. While Jayce took his own seat, the waiter placed two menus in front of them. "I will be back in a few minutes to take your orders."

The scout picked up her menu and surveyed each item listed. Her eyes couldn't help but peek up at the handsome man sitting across from her. Noticing that Quinn was staring, Jayce shot her a smile.

"Find anything yummy?" He asked playfully.

"Yes but it's not on the menu." The scout giggled. Her smile was wiped off her face when she spotted a flash of violet from the window behind Jayce. She frowned, making Jayce turn to see what was glaring at. The bell above the front entrance rang and in stepped Talon. Quinn hid her face behind the menu, "What is he doing here?"

"Is that Talon?"

"Don't look at him."

"Too late he's walking over here."

"What—" Quinn threw her menu back on the table and saw the assassin staring at her and the Hero of Tomorrow. He slowly stepped forward, keeping his cold glare hidden under his hood.

"What are you doing here… and with him?" Talon growled lowly, careful not to attract attention to the three champions.

"Why do you care? I can go anywhere I damn well please with anyone I damn well choose." Quinn's once angelic voice was poison to Talon's ears. He looked up and saw that the people closest to the table had stopped their own conversations and began to gawk at them.

"You didn't give me time to explain myself earlier."

"It's been a week, Talon. You had your time." Quinn was practically shouting now.

"Quinn—"

"Go away. You're ruining my date."

"Date?" Talon's dark eyes wandered over to Jayce, who had been watching the whole time. He sarcastically shrugged his shoulders at the assassin before reaching for Quinn's hand on the table. Not knowing what came over him, Talon threw a dagger in between the scout and hero's hands.

The whole restaurant was silent now and the assassin felt everyone's eyes on him. He looked back to Quinn and his heart nearly tore in half when he saw the look of disgust on her face. She reached around the dagger and laced her fingers with Jayce. The scout turned back to her date, ignoring Talon as he turned to leave.

He didn't look back.

* * *

Talon kept his eyes on the drink in front of him, swirling the dark liquid around every now and then. He swung the cup up to his lips, downing the drink in one go. The assassin slid the empty glass with the seven others he had beside him. Talon reached into his pocket and grabbed Katarina's coin purse. He shook it and frowned when he heard that it was empty. With a groan he shoved the leather bag back in his pocket. The assassin looked around the dimly lit bar and sighed loudly, smelling the thick scent of alcohol on his own breath.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice said from behind Talon. He glanced back and through his blurry vision he saw bright pink hair. The woman laughed, "Hey, you're sitting in my spot, Noxian."

"Go away, Vi." Talon slurred. He laid his arms on the wooden bar and rested his chin on them. He took in a long breath, "I don't need any of your shit right now."

"Don't make me ask again. Move, punk." The enforcer threatened.

"Leave me alone… please." Vi jumped back, surprised that the Noxian didn't fight back. Not to mention he wasn't known for using that last word. The policewoman sat in the stool beside the clearly drunk assassin.

"Hey man, you feeling okay?" She asked reluctantly. Her hand hovered over his shoulder before she patted him softly. Talon didn't even flinch at her touch— he was really out of it. She shut her lips tightly, trying her hardest not to feel for him, "Uh, do you want to talk about it?"

"No… I need another beer."

"Don't worry, kid. It's on me." Vi said before whistling loudly to get the bartender's attention, making the assassin cover his ears at the sudden ear-piercing noise. The large man behind the counter walked over to them while he wiped clean a glass. "Two pints of beer for me and… my friend."

"Coming right up, officer."

"She left me." Vi heard the assassin slur. She looked down at him, arching her brow up in confusion. Talon let out a loud hiccup before going on, "How could she leave me for that asshole?"

"Who left you?" The enforcer asked.

"My Quinn." Talon dropped his face into his arms. Vi shook her head— this was insanely confusing. The Demacian scout and Talon were known as sworn enemies to everyone who knew them in the League of Legends but now he claims that they were a couple. Then again, the enforcer didn't find it that surprising that the two had taken a liking to each other. If it weren't for the fact he was a Noxian, Vi would have considered him a good-looking man.

"Who did Quinn leave you for, man?"

"That giant hammer-toting asshole, Jayce." The assassin's voice was muffled by his sleeves. Vi growled at the sound of the Hero of Tomorrow's name. Her hands clenched into hard fists while her teeth grinded. The bartender placed to large cups in front of the two champions and she was quick to chug down half of it. Vi sighed, placing the beer back on the counter.

"Did that scumbag steal her away from you? I swear to the cosmos I'll kick his—"

"No. She dumped me because I didn't want us to be seen in public… I'm such an idiot."

"Hell yeah you are!" Vi groaned, smacking the drunk Noxian in the back of the head. "Whatever your girl wants to do, you do it!"

"I didn't take her out because I didn't want people to make fun of her. A hero such as herself shouldn't been hanging around a rat like me." Talon whispered while he reached for the large pint of beer. Vi's face softened at the man as she watched him take a small sip of his drink and then pushing it away.

"I see… Alright, I'll tell you what. You come along with me and I'll try and help you get Quinn back." She grinned while she pulled Talon out of his seat by his hood.

"Uh, Officer Vi, your payment?" The bartender stopped them before they could move.

"The usual—put it on Sheriff Caitlyn's tab." The enforcer chuckled before yanking the assassin along.

"Where are you taking me?" Talon asked while he pried Vi's hand off his hood. He followed her through the darkening town to the trail that lead back up to the Halls of Justice.

"To go see the greatest detective in all of Valoran— Caitlyn herself."

* * *

"Are you feeling alright, Quinn? You have barely touched your food." Jayce asked the scout while she poked at one of the meatballs on top of her spaghetti. She dropped her fork and rubbed her forehead.

"I'll be fine. It's just that seeing Talon kind of put me in a bad mood." Quinn admitted. Jayce nodded as he swallowed his own pasta.

"May I ask what is going on between you two?"

"There is nothing between us anymore." The scout sighed, stabbing her meatball with her fork and bit into it angrily. She swallowed, "Believe it or not but we dated for a while. I dumped his sorry ass when I figured that it was going nowhere. Whenever we would be around each other, it would be in an abandoned storage room— he was embarrassed of me."

"A boy such as himself doesn't deserve a beautiful woman like you, Quinn." The Hero of Tomorrow smiled at her. Quinn couldn't help but smile back. Just then, a waitress walked over to their table.

"Good evening heroes, I'll be your waitress for now, your other waiter clocked out. Is there anything you need?" She asked politely.

"A refill on our drinks would be lovely, sweetheart." Jayce grinned. The waitress nodded and took the empty glasses from in front of the two heroes. Quinn noticed that Jayce had his eyes linger on the backside of the woman for far too long. She gave a fake cough, causing the Hero of Tomorrow to look back at her.

"Sweetheart?" She asked, her golden eyes narrowing.

"Being nice to the workers serving you means the more free drinks you can get out of them." Jayce said— he was lying to cover up the fact that he was checking out the young waitress right in front of Quinn and she knew it too. Yet she brushed it off and returned to eating her food.

"Do you think we can get a dessert out of them too?" She smiled, trying to keep her mind off what just happened.

* * *

 _Notes: Knees weak, arms heavy, mom's spaghetti, Jayce is a dirtbaghetti._

 _See you next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Where have you been?" The enforcer and assassin heard Caitlyn growl when they walked in the door. She sat on the edge of their bed with her black hair tied into a messy bun. Her eyes were exhausted and angry, Caitlyn most likely had been stuck doing paperwork back at the Piltover police station while her partner was out relaxing.

"Sorry, Cupcake, I went to town for some drinks and picked up a stray." The pink-haired woman grinned, hiding Talon behind her.

"I've been waiting for you for about— why is he here?" Caitlyn asked while she pointed to the Noxian assassin behind her Vi. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a dark violet robe to cover her pajamas. The enforcer smacked Talon up to greet the sheriff but he merely burped and waved. Caitlyn sighed as she looked back at her partner, tying the sash on the robe shut, "Are you going to answer me?"

"The kid is having some trouble." She replied while she closed the door behind her, "It's a lot safer if we discuss this in here. It's pretty juicy."

"Alright, what's is going on?" The sheriff said, walking over Talon and lead him over to a chair. He slowly sat and put his head in his hand— the alcohol in his bloodstream made him sluggish.

"You remember Quinn right?" Vi asked, taking off her leather jacket and tossing it on a low dresser. Caitlyn walked over and picked up the article of clothing and moved it to their closet.

"Yes, the sweet Demacian girl we see around. What about her?" She asked, sticking the jacket on a hanger.

"The Noxian was dating her. He messed up big time. Talon wants her back but she's seeing a new man."

"Why is that our problem?"

"Because Quinn has caught Jayce's eye." Vi said in lower, more serious tone. Caitlyn's eyes narrowed at the sound of his name.

"I understand. That girl is too nice to be around a disgusting man like Jayce."

"Is Talon any better?" Vi joked with the sheriff, watching her walk over to the assassin. She bent down and grabbed Talon's face between her hands. His hazy brown eyes looked back at her.

"Vi… Alright, Talon, you need to listen to me. You need to get Quinn away from Jayce before it's too late."

"I can't." Talon slurred, "I won't."

"God, you stink of booze— I can smell it all the way over here." The enforcer groaned as she pinched her nose.

"Quinn is happy with him."

"It seems that way now but in time… she will get hurt. Trust me." Caitlyn looked over at Vi with a sorrowful expression. She brushed Talon's dark hair out of his face. She smiled sweetly at him, "You care for Quinn, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then get off your ass and go do something about this!" Vi shouted, folding her arms over her chest.

"You're right." The assassin nodded, hopping to his feet. Caitlyn jumped out of the way as he dragged his feet across the room. Talon tripped, landing face first onto the carpet. The two women then heard him begin to snore.

"It's late." Caitlyn sighed, shaking her head at the Noxian.

"We can always do this tomorrow. Should we just let him crash on the floor?"

"I don't see a problem with it." The sheriff said while she took a blanket from the large bed and threw it over the drunk assassin.

* * *

"Hey, you, get up." Talon felt the heel of a boot nudge him in his side. Groaning, the assassin slowly opened his eyes. The sun from the window above him was striking him right in the face. He covered his eyes with his forearm, earning an irritated growl from the woman kicking him.

"Vi, he is hungover." Caitlyn said as she stepped forward. She knelt down and pulled Talon's arm to her, placing a styrofoam cup of warm tea in his hand. The assassin slowly sat up, rested his back on the cold wall, and brought the cup up to his lips. He noticed that Caitlyn was staring with a wide grin. Talon raised his brow at her, "Enjoy!"

"Cupcake, please don't baby the Noxian." The enforcer rolled her eyes, "It's his own damn fault that he's like this."

"Didn't you tell me you bought his last drink?" Caitlyn's eyes narrowed at we partner.

"Enjoy the tea." Vi groaned while she tugged on her leather jacket.

"Do you feel like chatting?" Caitlyn asked Talon.

The assassin nodded before taking a cautious sip of the hot drink. The sheriff patted his shoulder and then walked over to sit in a chair. The happy glow that radiated around her suddenly disappeared. Caitlyn glanced over at Vi, who had her arms crossed over her chest and leaned against the wall. Talon watched the two women exchange sorrowful looks before turning their attention back to him.

"A long time ago, I too fell for Jayce's charm." The sheriff started, "I'm not going to deny that he was insanely sweet and handsome him but that just came with the illusion."

"He's a manipulator." Vi growled.

"About a week or so into seeing him, when he had me hooked on him, I started to notice he was beginning to avoid me. My infatuation with him got the better of me and I decided to investigate. It was then I realized..." Caitlyn took in a slow breath. The assassin lowered the cup of tea away from his face as he waited for the Caitlyn to continue. She chuckled halfheartedly, "It was then I realized he had been seeing several different women while he was with me."

Talon felt his grip around the cup tighten as he remembered Jayce's smug grin from the night before. The assassin noticed Vi walk behind Caitlyn and the sheriff instinctively grasped her hand. The enforcer wrapped a strong around Caitlyn's shoulders, causing her partner to smile.

"The whole situation was my fault. If I didn't piss off Cait that night, that asshole wouldn't have swooped and broke my Cupcake's heart." Vi snarled.

"God, I can still remember what he said to me too while I was sulking outside the Piltover Police Station... _A pretty girl could always use a hero._ "

"What a dirtbag. When I found out what the little boy was doing, I kicked his ass up and down Piltover." The pink-haired woman's nostrils were flaring wildly. Caitlyn patted the back of the enforcer's hand to calm her down.

"Talon, don't let Jayce do the same thing to Quinn. She doesn't deserve it." The sheriff said, her tone was soft. Talon glared down at the Styrofoam cup while he thought. "You have to tell her."

"She won't believe me. What will she think when I try to convince her that her new boyfriend is a creep? Hell, she probably won't even acknowledge me."

"Yeah, it does make you seem just a bit jealous." Vi sighed.

"Then we just have to find some evidence." The sheriff snapped when an idea popped into her mind. She hopped up from her seat and walked over to a desk in front of a window. It had stacks of paperwork all over it, it was most likely work she didn't finish back at the police station. Caitlyn shuffled through the numerous folders, mumbling case titles and numbers as she searched. Talon looked over at Vi, who only shrugged back at him.

"Uh, Cupcake, what are you looking for?" The enforcer asked, walking over to the same desk only to have a mound of paper shoved into her arms. Vi sighed, "Caitlyn..."

"Do you remember that case that involved that little imp, Jinx, blowing up a sections of Piltover's University of Science?"

"Cait, she is always blowing something up."

"But do you remember this specific case?"

"Yes, she caused a code 480 and we had a bunch of dangerous chemicals to clean up. What about it?" Vi rolled her eyes. Talon walked over to take a peek at what was on the desk, these words were like a foreign language on his ears. The enforcer spotted him and placed the stack of papers in his arms.

"We had to evacuate the residents nearby. Jayce was living not to far from the university because he was teaching Hextech collaborating classes." Caitlyn replied, wiping her forehead. She turned and noticed Talon struggling to keep the folders of papers from slipping from out of his grasp. The sheriff assisted him but taking half the stack and shoving back in her partner's hands. "So, Talon, I've heard that you are sneaky little boy. You can get into and out of places and not leave a trace, correct?"

"I don't want to be the one to brag... but yes."

"Good because I am going to need you to sneak into Jayce's Piltover home and snag whatever incriminating evidence you can find. Whether it be a photo or a receipt with a heart at the bottom, it doesn't matter. You understand?" Caitlyn asked, looking him directly in the eyes. Talon took in a deep breath and nodded. The sheriff smiled and patted his shoulder, "Good boy. Vi, escort Talon to Piltover and lead him to Jayce's home."

"Sure, sure." Vi said as she popped her knuckles. She yanked Talon by his hood, "Come on, kid, we got some fish to fry."

* * *

 _Notes: God I love Piltover's Finest._

 _See you next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Quinn walked down the hallway towards Jayce's living quarters with a smile on her face. All she could think about was the wonderful date that she had with him just a few nights ago. They talked for hours about almost everything— daily life in their home faction, their hobbies, and much more. Although, that moment that she witnessed him checking out their waitress still came up now and again. She brushed it off because now she had to focus on the day ahead. The scout looked down at the envelope with two tickets in it, the smile on her lips growing wider.

She had managed to get admission tickets to a newly opened museum in Piltover— Jayce had mentioned that he had wanted to go but didn't have the time. The scout couldn't wait to see how happy he would be when she told him. Quinn turned into a new hallway and noticed Jayce stepping out of his room. The scout slowed as she admired him in his white suit. She grinned and picked up her pace.

"Good afternoon, Jayce!" She greeted, surprising the Hero of Tomorrow.

"Oh, Quinn, good afternoon." He said before locking his door.

"Guess what I have in here." The scout giggled while she held up the envelope.

"What?"

"I have two tickets to the Piltover Museum of Natural History for you and I!" Quinn said as she opened the envelope and pulled out two small blue tickets.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, I won't be able to go with you." The Hero of Tomorrow apologized, lowering the young woman's hand.

"Why not?"

"You see, I have something to do in Piltover and I was on my way out. If I don't leave now, I'll be late."

"Oh, okay. I'll go see if Lux and Ezreal would like to go." Quinn said, her smile fading.

"I'll make it up to you later but right now I have to leave." Jayce touched her cheek for turning and walking down the hallway. The scout watched him until he turned the corner.

* * *

"Are we sure he isn't home?" Talon asked, looking up at the window he and Vi were both crouched under. The window was slightly left open, Talon would be able to slip through it with ease.

"Jayce usually stays at the Institute of War. We should be fine." The enforcer laughed. "Alright, here is the plan." Vi said as she pulled out a small, folded paper from her back pocket. She unfolded it and her face slowly turned into a frown. Talon grabbed the paper from her fingers and looked down at it.

"Avoid contact with eyes? Rub affected area only? Call your doctor if irritation persists? What the hell does this mean?" The assassin asked, his brows furrowing.

"I guess I grabbed Caitlyn's ointment directions instead of the actual plan."

"Ointment directions?"

"Last week she had an allergic reaction to one of our, uh, massage oils."

"I don't care. I'll just go on inside and take what I think is important." Talon sighed while he slowly stood up, his attentive eyes scanning the quiet streets.

The assassin hopped up and grabbed the window ledge, pulling himself into Jayce's home. He lowered himself carefully onto the dark hardwood flooring. Talon glanced around the, what he assumed was, Jayce's living room. He scoffed at the luxurious furniture and expensive-looking paintings on the white walls. The man's personality sure reflected in his home décor.

Talon walked over to a bookshelf that was on the furthest wall. He crouched down and read the spine of each book only to realize they were all science focused. The assassin's sharp eyes caught picture frames on another wall. He wandered over, seeing they were mostly of Jayce accepting some award.

"How vain is this jerk?" The Noxian said to himself, flicking the picture off the wall. It smashed on the floor, making Talon chuckle. "Whoops."

Just then, the assassin heard a muffled conversation coming from behind the front door followed by a jingling of keys— Jayce was home. Talon frantically searched around the room for a hiding spot. Running out of time, he dove in front of the couch.

"So this is the Hero of Tomorrow's humble abode." The assassin heard a woman say, a hint of flirtatiousness in her voice.

"Would you like a tour or would like to see _the main attraction_ upstairs?" Jayce said, kissing the woman on the cheek.

"I don't see why we can't have some fun right here. That couch looks cozy." The woman giggled. Talon's heart pounded as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He slowly crawled towards the direction opposite to where they were coming from. The woman gave a kittenish laugh when Jayce dropped her on the soft cushions.

"You're absolutely right, my dear. We should have fun in each room, don't you think?" The Hero of Tomorrow murmured, tearing the woman's stilettos off and tossing them over the couch. Jayce's coat was followed soon after, landing on the assassin's head.

Talon tore it off and saw a folded paper in the front pocket. He carefully slipped it out— whatever it was it would have to do. The assassin had to leave before the two lover noticed his presence. His sharp eyes noticed that the front door was left slightly open. The Noxian peeked over the couch and saw that the two were busy and he took the opportunity to sneak out. Out in the open, Talon took in a deep breath. He heard Vi coming from behind the house, her expression alarmed.

" _We should be fine._ " Talon growled.

"You didn't get caught." Vi imitated his tone. She looked down at the folded paper in his hand, "Did you manage to find something?"

"Yes, but I don't know what it is." The assassin said, unfolding it. He looked up to the pink-haired woman, "I need to get this to Quinn."

* * *

"Hey, Lux." Quinn greeted her friend and gave a nod to Ezreal who stood beside her.

"Good afternoon, Quinn, and you too Valor." The light mage smiled while she patted the large eagle's feathers. "What are you two doing?"

"Valor and I were just called out to Summoner's Rift so we were just on our way there. I was just wondering if you and Ezreal wanted these." Quinn said, handing the two blue tickets out to Lux. The light mage took them and handed one to Ezreal.

"The Piltover Museum of Natural History? Where in the world did you get these, I heard that admission has been sold out for a week?" Ezreal asked slightly astounded.

"Traveling all of Valoran gets you a few connections in the most unlikely places." Quinn chuckled lightly when the young explorer grimaced at her, "You can just have them. I don't think they will be any use to me."

"Why do you have two tickets? Did the museum make you buy a ticket for Valor too?" Lux questioned.

"Do they even allow animals in?"

"The second ticket wasn't for Valor— it was for Jayce."

"Jayce?" The couple asked, both of them glancing at each other in surprise.

"He and I have been seeing each other. I just thought he'd like to... nevermind."

"Whoa, Jayce is actually dating?" Ezreal chuckled, "I never would have thought he would settle for just one."

"What does that mean?" Quinn asked, tilting her head.

"It's just that Jayce has always been _popular_ with the ladies. I think the last woman I saw him with was..." The explorer shrugged, "I don't know, I guess anyone can change."

"Uh, Quinn, behind you." Lux whispered to the scout, pointing. Quinn looked over her shoulder and saw Talon stranding directly behind her. The woman's golden eyes narrowed at him.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Jayce isn't who you think he is." Talon answered, handing the scout the folded note he had taken from Jayce's coat. Quinn glared down at it before swiping it from his hand. The scout opened it and as she read her hard glare faded.

" _Dear Jayce, I can't wait for our weekly get-together. Love Amanda..._ " Quinn looked up at Talon, chuckling. "I can't believe this."

"Quinn, I'm so sorry you had to find out like—"

"I can't believe you would go as far as forging a letter to try to make me think Jayce is a bad guy. This doesn't even look like a woman's handwriting." Quinn laughed, throwing the note back at him. "How jealous can someone be?" The Demacian shook her head as she began to walk away from the assassin. Talon quickly grabbed her by her wrist before she got too far.

"Quinn—"

"I have a match to get to." The scout said, tearing her arm from him. Talon and the young couple watched the ranger stomp down the hallway. Ezreal and Lux glanced over at the assassin, who pulled his hood down over his eyes before turning around in the opposite direction. Talon walked off, his shoulders slumped.

"What do you think that was all about?" Ezreal asked the light mage. Lux remained silent as she looked down at the note that laid on the carpet.

* * *

 _Notes: Quinn was six minutes late to her match and her team had to /remake and she lost 22 LP._

 _See you next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Talon was almost sprinting to Piltover's Finest's door. He had to get away from the thoughts that were fogging his mind— _how jealous could someone be?_ He halted at the thick wooden door and pounded furiously. The assassin heard rushed footsteps before the door was whipped open. In the doorway stood Caitlyn, who's face looked worried.

"She doesn't believe me." Talon growled as he lowered his eyes, "He's seeing another woman and she doesn't believe me."

"Come in, Talon." The sheriff softly said, leading the Noxian into the room. Talon walked in, grabbing his long hair in his fists. "Vi told me what you saw, Talon." Caitlyn shut the door slowly as she looked over at Vi who had been standing near the wall. "I'm so sorry. I'll get you some tea."

"I should taken more than just that the note— she thought I forged it to frame Jayce." The assassin sighed, finally calming himself but not entirely. His chest was still heavy and he couldn't raise his eyes to look at the two women. Talon had to sit on the plush carpet as his knees were shaking from him sprinting just a few seconds ago.

The assassin put his head in his hands, trying to get the image of Quinn's scowl directed at him out of his mind. He had grown so accustomed to her fluttering golden eyes and the sweet smile that appeared on her face when she looked at him— but that was all gone now. The scout's bitter, poison-laced words rang in his ears over and over again. Talon clutched the violet fabric that laid on his chest, trying to relieve the aching feeling within him. After years of killing without any emotion, was he finally experiencing _regret_?

"What do we do now, Cait?" Vi asked her partner. Caitlyn paused as she reached for her tea cup, turning to the pink-haired woman.

"I don't know," she replied with a sorrowful expression. The sheriff grabbed the steaming teapot and slowly poured into a white cup. Caitlyn stared at the tea while she thought, "We could always try and catch him in the act?"

"No." Talon spoke up, his voice harsh. "Quinn is smart— she'll figure out Jayce is unfaithful eventually."

"And if she doesn't?" The enforcer crossed her arms at the man.

"She will," he said as he looked down at the carpet. Talon shook his head while he hopped to his feet. He stormed over to the front door, "Thank you for your help, ladies, but I need to go."

"Wait, Talon, I have your tea—" Caitlyn started but the assassin slammed the door behind him. The sheriff looked over at Vi, "Where do you think he is going?"

"I have no idea, but I hope someone beats the crap out of Jayce soon or I'll have to do it myself." The pink-haired woman growled as she walked over to her partner, taking the small teacup from the sheriff's hand.

* * *

The atmosphere in the garden had shifted as Quinn's thought began to wander into dangerous thoughts. The warm air suddenly turned into a chilled breeze just as her skin felt. Quinn waited in the garden for what seemed like hours. She watched as the leaves from the tree above her flutter softly down onto the green grass. The scout glanced over and saw her partner, Valor, snoozing in the higher branches. She turned when she heard boots crushing the grass behind her and she saw Jayce. He smiled at her, holding up the note she had left on his door for him to meet her here.

What Talon said before had been bugging her for a while now. _Jayce isn't who you think he is…_ She knew that she shouldn't believe what Noxians say but it was Talon— the assassin she trusted not to slit her throat while she rested next to him. _Why would Talon lie?_ As she looked over Jayce's warm expression and inviting grin, she couldn't help but wonder… then again, she had been doing that a lot lately.

"Evening, Quinn." The Hero of Tomorrow greeted her before taking a seat beside her, "I'm sorry I took so long to get back. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"No, I just sat down." Quinn weakly smiled. "Where did you go?"

"I met up with my cousin— she was in Piltover for the day."

"Your cousin? Her name wouldn't happen to be Amanda would it?" The scout asked, her golden eyes wandering over to him. Jayce's grin was suddenly wiped off his face.

"How'd you know her name was Amanda?"

"Look, this will probably sound bad when I say it… but Talon told me." Quinn said, jolting from her seat and taking a few steps away. She heard the Hero of Tomorrow follow and she could feel him just inches behind her. A lump was forming in her throat.

"I thought you and Talon were over? Why were you talking to him?" Jayce's tone was far from kind.

"He came to me with a forged note from Amanda… I don't want to believe him but—"

"Do you?" Quinn felt Jayce's heated words on her neck. She remained quiet and she could tell that the Hero of Tomorrow was growing more and more frustrated with her. Jayce grabbed her by her wrist and whipped her around, " **Do you?** "

The scout looked into the man's eyes, captivated by their sharp blue color. Jayce's thick brows furrowed in frustration as he firmly grasped the smaller woman's shoulders. The Hero of Tomorrow shook his head before pressing hips lips on Quinn's. Shocked, Quinn remained still. After a few seconds, Jayce pulled away with the same irked expression across his features. Quinn's golden eyes stared back at Jayce— she never thought their first kiss would be under these circumstances.

"You shouldn't feel that way now," he finally spoke. Jayce looked away, "I'm heading back to my room. I had a very long... and eventful day." Jayce turned back from where he came. Quinn watched him leave through the garden gates, touching her lips.

The kiss felt very strange. It felt like it wasn't right. It felt... wrong. There was something else going on. She never felt this way when she kissed Talon. A sudden fire ignited in Quinn and she wiped her lip. She whistled up at Valor, waking him. Quinn held her arm up for him to perch on.

"Valor, we need to find Ezreal. He might have some answers about... our friend, Jayce."

* * *

Quinn found Ezreal and Lux quietly reading in the library, although she knew they had doing more than a little reading according to how messy Lux's blonde hair was. Not to mention the library was also rather empty this time of the evening. The light mage fixed her headband before giving a warm smile to her friend. Quinn's golden eyes shifted to the explorer who was fidgeting with Valor on top of him. Valor was always great at finding people.

"Look, Quinn, I'll tell you whatever you want! Just get this giant bird off of me!" Ezreal demanded as Valor perched on his shoulders. The eagle was not what one would call a _featherweight._

"Come here, Val." The scout said, pulling the indigo-colored eagle from off of the explorer.

"Is there something bothering you, Quinn?" Lux asked from behind her boyfriend, "You have this off feeling surrounding you."

"I'm fine. I just came to ask Ezreal to repeat what he said earlier. Who was the last woman Jayce was with?" Her voice lacked emotion. She felt as if she was interrogating an enemy for answers just as she did on her missions.

"Oh, I'm quite certain it was Sheriff Caitlyn. Although, that was a number of years ago. Why?"

"I have some things I need to ask of her," the scout replied, before walking passed the younger couple. The light mage watched her friend keep her steady stride until she was out of sight. She turned to Ezreal who was flexing his shoulders.

"What in the world does she feed Valor?"

"Do you think something happened with Quinn and Jayce? The only times I see her this serious is before she goes out onto the Rift."

"Whatever he did, I hope he can make up for it. I would hate to be the person Quinn is pissed off with. Also, Valor has some pretty sharp claws," Ezreal sighed as he stuck a finger through a hole in his scarf.

"Oh, I think that one is from me," Lux giggled.

* * *

 _Notes: *sweats*_

 _See you next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Quinn could feel prying eyes stare at her as she made her way down the hallway. She knew that word about her and Talon's argument in town had spread, and why wouldn't it. It wasn't everyday that a Demacian and a Noxian fought like lovers in public. She heard muffled gossip while she walked passed her peers but none of that matter right now.

The scout was on an important mission.

Just like the missions Prince Jarvan sent her on, she needed to gather information. Her hands tightened into fists as she thought about the past few hours. First, the man she had been seeing was ignoring her. Second, the other man she dumped was making her doubt herself and her feelings for Jayce. Third, she was almost starting to believe Talon.

She silently cursed her human nature— catching feels for another was so troublesome.

The scout stood in front of the door belonging to Piltover's Finest. Her fist knocking on the hard wood only once. She could hear heeled boots walking towards the door and the sheriff opened the door. Caitlyn had a worried expression across her face and her shaky hand was holding an empty teacup.

"Why did you run off like that, Tal—" Caitlyn stopped when she noticed Quinn standing before her with a darkened expression. She looked back at Vi who had made her own way over, slightly jumping back when she saw the scout's unusual look across her features. "Good evening, Quinn. May we help you?"

"Do you mind if Valor and I come in and ask you a few things?" The scout asked. Caitlyn replied by opening the door wider for the younger woman and her winged partner, "Thank you, Sheriff Caitlyn. I wouldn't be bothering the two of you if it wasn't important."

"You wouldn't be the only person barging into our room today—"

"What Vi is trying to say is: We have had a lot of company today. We don't mind you coming in at all." Caitlyn walked passed the scout and pulled out a chair for her. Quinn politely took a seat and watched the sheriff take her place beside Vi, "So, what did you want to ask us?"

"I actually came to ask you only, Sheriff." Quinn's gaze shifted, "I heard that you were last woman to be with Jayce…"

"Uh, that's correct." Caitlyn glanced up at Vi with worry clear on her face.

"Well, I think I will let you ladies chat. I am going to go check on my… _friend_. He has had a rough week and he has been really mopey." The enforcer lightly chuckled, quickly pressing a kiss to her partner's cheek before dashing to the door. The two women watched the door slam shut and then turned their attention back to the other.

"Quinn… I know what you are here to ask."

"Did you ever suspect that he wasn't… being truthful with you?" The scout started, feeling a dry sensation rise in her throat. The feeling was familiar and she did not like the memories it brought. She looked down at her boots, holding the dryness down with a single swallow.

"Yes," Caitlyn answered, slowly nodding. "Yes, I was starting to notice that something was wrong when I caught him staring at other women while he was with me."

Quinn's golden eyes shot up. She felt the hair on her neck stand as she remembered that night in the restaurant. The way Jayce was gawking at the young waitress when she walked away and then brushing it under the rug when she confronted him about it. Quinn rubbed her reddening face.

"After that, did he begin to avoid seeing you?"

"Yes. I craved the idiot so much that I followed him to his home in Piltover— that was my mistake. There I caught him with another woman." Caitlyn shook her head, giving a weak smile. "Jayce tried to say it was his cousin but I knew that wasn't true. Who gets _that_ close with their relatives?"

"Was her name…"

"Amanda? Yes. I could hear him moaning her name practically from outside his home."

"That bastard…" Quinn growled, clutching her knees.

"Quinn there is something that I need to say to you now." Caitlyn said lowly as she walked over to the scout. She placed her slender hands on her shoulders to try and calm her, "Talon came by and asked for our help."

"W-What?"

"He was so heartbroken with what happened between you and—"

"No, that can't be true. Talon doesn't care about me."

"If he didn't care why would he sneak into Jayce's home while he had that woman there and sneak away with her note?" Caitlyn said, waving her finger at the younger woman as if she was scolding her like a child. "Talon could have gotten into a lot of trouble with not only Piltover's police but with the League of Legends too. They would have taken his little stunt as a war tactic."

"I had… I had no idea."

"Quinn," The sheriff said while she grabbed her shoulders, "Go to Talon. I'm sure he needs you right now."

The scout slowly closed her eyes, taking in Caitlyn's words. Quinn ran her fingers through her hair, sighing. Caitlyn watched the young Demacian stand and turn her attention to the indigo eagle that had been sitting on her shoulders.

"Do you mind if I leave Valor here with you?" Quinn asked, "I don't know how he would react on seeing Talon off the battlefield."

"Uh, sure that is no problem." The sheriff warily stepped away from the large bird when Quinn sat him on the chair behind her. Quinn took in a deep breath before making her way over to the front door. She stopped when she heard Caitlyn stepping over to her, "Good luck."

* * *

Quinn already knew where the assassin was hiding so she took her time making her way over there. She had to think of something to say when she finally got there and as of now nothing was coming to mind. The hallway was so familiar to her, she had taken this walkway everyday for months. As she approached the single door in the darkest corner, she listened closely. Quinn pressed her ear on the wood and behind it she heard a rapid tapping. Quinn smiled briefly— she knew that tapped his foot when he was angry or nervous.

Talon never showed any emotion outside of this room and around the scout. She remembered the first time they kissed. It was when she had a long mission back in Demacia and she was gone for a week. The first thing she did when she got back to the Halls of Justice was walk to this storage room and she found the Noxian assassin sitting on the dust couch. There was no " _hello"_ , no " _how was your mission"_ , not even a " _did you miss me"_? Talon's lips said it all for him. Quinn chuckled when she remembered how they kissed for hours.

She would do anything to relive that moment.

The scout took in a breath before she opened the door, seeing Talon sitting on the old couch in the storage room. Talon turned and quickly hopped to his feet when he saw the young Demacian.

"Quinn?" The assassin asked with a bit of disbelief in his voice. The scout closed the door behind her, instinctively locking it as she always did. Quinn walked over to him, having to hop over old crates to stand in front of him. She looked deep into his amber eyes, smiling. Talon's brow raised, "What are you doing here?"

"I never gave you the chance to speak." She answered.

"What do you mean?" Talon asked, moving slightly when the scout came a bit too close.

"I didn't let you explain yourself before." Quinn said as she sat on the dust old couch. The assassin sat beside her, pulling his leg away when their knees touched. "I just..."

"Left me."

"Yes, I left you—"

"Then what are you doing here?" There was a sudden bitterness to his words. Quinn lowered her eyes, seeing the assassin's hand right beside her own. "Shouldn't you be with your boy—"

"It's over between Jayce and I." The scout interrupted him, making his eyes narrow at her in confusion. Quinn grabbed his hand in hers, "Talon, Sheriff Caitlyn told me everything. She told me about how you snuck into Jayce's home and grabbed that letter to try and prove he was no good." Quinn's golden eyes looked back at the assassin, the dry feeling in her throat was back. "Talon, I'm sorr—"

Talon cut off the scout when he pressed his lips on hers. Quinn instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. The assassin ran his fingers through her short navy-colored hair, only breaking the kiss once or twice to take a breath. Talon pressed his nose on Quinn's, taking in a deep breath of her scent. He played with the ends of her hair and she smiled at him, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

They both jumped when there was a loud banging at the door.

"Quinn! Quinn, I saw you go in there!"

"It's Jayce," the scout said.

* * *

 _Notes: *sweats even more*_

 _See you next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

"It's over between Jayce and I." The scout shouted, making Talon's amber eyes narrow at her in confusion. Quinn grabbed his hand in hers, "Talon, Sheriff Caitlyn told me everything. She told me about how you snuck into Jayce's home and grabbed that letter to try and prove he was no good." Quinn's golden eyes looked back at the assassin, the dry feeling in her throat was back. "Talon, I'm sorr—"

Talon cut off the scout when he pressed his lips on hers. Quinn instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. The assassin ran his fingers through her short navy-colored hair, only breaking the kiss once or twice to take a breath. Talon pressed his nose on Quinn's, taking in her scent, the scent he loved. He played with the ends of her hair and she smiled at him, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

They both jumped when there was a loud banging at the door.

"Quinn! Quinn, I saw you go in there!"

"It's Jayce," the scout said, looking at Talon. Talon got up from the small couch and began to walk to the front door but Quinn caught his wrist. She pulled him back down, "No, let me go talk to him. I don't want to find out what he would do if he sees you."

Talon reluctantly sat back in his seat, letting the scout go towards the banging door. She stepped over him and dusty crates. The scout slowly unlocked the door, grabbed the handle, and slightly opened the door. On the other side she saw Jayce standing there with his blue eyes full of anger.

"Is everything alright?" Quinn asked innocently.

"I was on my way to apologize to you when I saw you sneaking around. I followed you here and I just heard you talking to somebody. Who is in there with you?"

"Sorry, I don't know what you me—"

Jayce shook his head and pushed the door open. Quinn tried to press all her weight on the wooden door but the Hero of Tomorrow was fueled by his anger. She stepped aside and let Jayce practically crash into the small, cramped room. He paused when he saw Talon getting to his feet.

"What the…" Jayce started. A smile creeped on his face and he slowly started to laugh, "I knew it."

"Jayce, we need to talk."

"Why? I already know what you are going to tell me," the Hero of Tomorrow's laugh grew louder. "You're going to tell me that you've been seeing this piece of garbage while you were with me, right?"

"That's not—"

"Don't even try to lie to me."

"She isn't lying," Talon spoke up. Jayce and Quinn looked over to the assassin, "You're the one who needs to clear up some things with Quinn. I already told her about that girl."

"Which girl?" Jayce darkly chuckled. Talon looked over at Quinn, who's eyes had become glassy with sudden realization.

"You mean you've been—"

"Seeing multiple women while I was with you? Yeah," Jayce said. "I was expecting out first date you would _fall for me_ but you were taking way too long to open up. So, I found others that would sate my desires."

"You son of a bitch," Talon growled before lunging at Jayce.

Jayce braced himself and caught the assassin's fist in his. The two men fought each other for dominance. Both of them relentlessly stuck each other in the face and torso. Jayce grabbed Talon by his collar and he shoved him into the crates. The assassin ceased right though them, causing dust and splinters to fill the air. Jayce laughed as he kicked the Noxian while he was down. He straddled the man and punched him mercilessly in the face.

"Jayce, stop!" Quinn cried as she ran to them, jumping on his back. The Hero of Tomorrow dropped the smaller woman onto the couch as he went back to wailing on Talon. Quinn ran for the door, "Help!"

A flash of pink rushed by the scout.

"Freeze, dirtbag." Vi growled as she tackled Jayce down the the carpet. She yanked him out of the cramped storage room by his collar.

"You have no business here, woman. Shouldn't you be with Caitlyn trying to catch that little maniac in Piltover? Oh wait, you haven't even tried because you are both too busy kissing each other."

"You sound pretty jealous, Jayce." Vi scoffed before she looked over at Quinn who was still holding back Talon. The scout wiped away the blood from his lips with her sleeve. He turned slightly to her, still out of breath. The enforcer sat on Jayce's back, "You two better get out of here before some summoners show up.

"What about you, Vi?" Quinn asked.

"I'll make something up," the pink-haired woman shrugged. Her eyes spotted a door behind the scout and assassin, she knew that door, "You know, there has been some theft from Summoner Blair's elixir closet. Maybe I could tell her that I found Jayce trying to sneak some enlargement elixirs."

"What makes you believe that dumb summoner would believe you?"

"Well, for starters, you're by her door. She knows that you are popular with the ladies. Also, her and I are very good friends." Vi snorted, "God, I can't wait until I have the chance to spread this rumor. There won't be a woman on the Institute that will talk to you after that."

"Let's get out of here, Quinn." Talon whispered to her, lightly pulling her arm in the direction away from Jayce and Vi. Quinn shook her head as she patted his hand softly.

"There is something I need to do first."

Quinn slowly walked over to the enforcer and Jayce, clenching her fists tighter as she got closer. She knelt down in front of him, her golden eyes soft. Vi watched the scout closely as she turned Jayce's face to where he was looking at her.

"You know," Quinn scoffed, "You've tricked everyone into thinking you're some kind of hero. Piltover, our fellow champions, Caitlyn, and even me. But no hero would pull the shit that you do."

Quinn took in a deep breath before she punched Jayce square in the face. The Hero of Tomorrow groaned, pressing his face against the carpet to ease the pain. The scout stood back up, smiling when Vi broke out into an uncontrollable laughter. She popped her knuckles as she walked back over to Talon, who was staring at her wide-eyed.

"We can go now." Quinn smiled, taking Talon's arm. She pressed her head against his shoulder as they walked.

"Demacia has got one badass hero," Talon chuckled while wrapped his arm around the scout's shoulders.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Quinn asked Talon, lightly rubbing his cheek with her thumb. The assassin was blushing, a very unusual thing for him to do. She couldn't help but smile at him, earning a scoff from Talon.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do this for my girl?"

"You would be very, very selfish and I would have to break up with you again." The scout teased. She brushed strand of hair behind his ear, "But I understand if you don't want to go out right now… You know, with that nasty black eye you have."

"Please, I look better than that hammer-wielding asshole."

"I may have hit him too hard but he deserved it," Quinn stated. They remained silent while the scout fixed Talon's hood. He kept it down— just the way she liked it. She laced her hands behind his neck, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Talon nodded before kissing Quinn softly on the lips.

Quinn opened her bedroom door and they both walked out into the busy hallway. Champions stopped and stared at the Demacian and Noxian lacing hands and walking passed them. The scout looked up at her assassin, seeing his face a blazing red but he remained strong.

They turned into another hallway, ignoring the whispers around them. Soon, Quinn spotted a familiar pair of blondes. She tugged Talon forward towards them and they both gasped when they saw Talon and Quinn.

"Quinn?" Lux asked her friend with a shocked expression, watching her snake her hand around the Noxian's waist.

"Talon…" Ezreal narrows his eyes at the assassin.

"W-What are you two doing?"

"I happen to be hanging out with my girlfriend. What are **you** two doing?" Talon answered back calmly.

"Same as you…" Ezreal said.

"Where are you guys headed?" Quinn asked Lux.

"Ezreal and I were on our way to town." She looked over her own boyfriend with a odd look. He quickly shook his head, earning a smack on the hand from Lux. The blonde mage smiled awkwardly at the odd couple, "Would you and Talon care to join us?"

"Talon?" The scout looked up at her assassin.

"Anything you want to do I'm fine with," he answered, placing a kiss on her forehead. Talon smiled when he saw the sickened look on Ezreal's face.

"Okay then let's go."

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

 _Notes: *wipes tears* I'm so happy Talon and Quinn got back together. If they didn't I would have started a riot (hehe). It's okay Talon, not everyone is going to love the idea of you and Quinn, all that matters is they you are happy._

 _And that goes for you all reading too._

 _Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this story. I also hope to see you all soon when I come out with something new._

 _See you next time!_


End file.
